


Sigue doliendo

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anorexia, Character Death, Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorders, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: "the past will catch you up as you run faster" (I Know, Placebo)
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	Sigue doliendo

La madre de Akira no sabía que hacer. Sus esfuerzos por animar a su hijo a salir de la cama eran en vano. El chico se había perdido el periodo de examenes de admisión para la universidad, por lo que tendría que esperar al próximo año. También se quedó en casa dos fines de semanas atrás, cuando no asistió al concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas, por el que tanto había esperado. Y en un aspecto menos preocupante, pero que su progenitora sabía cuán importante era para él, olvidó ver el estreno de la animación del manga que había estado leyendo en el último año de forma casi sagrada.

Se sentía sola en una batalla que tenía que dar prácticamente sin mayor ayuda. Su hija sólo le visitaba los fines de semana que tenía desocupados por la universidad, y su propia madre no estaba en condiciones de lidiar con el ánimo de su nieto. Para ella, era comprensible que el chico se sintiera así, y siempre decía _"Ya pasará, dale tiempo"_. Pero el tiempo pasaba, así como también la misma vida de Akira que se desperdiciaba a ojos de su madre, y no había mejoras en el joven.

Había pasado un mes, pero no era suficiente para calmar la pena, la impotencia, la desesperación y sensación de que podría haberlo evitado.

Akira no quería ir a la universidad solo. Tenía planes con Ruki. Arrendarían juntos un departamento de estudiantes, aún cuando tuvieran que dormir en una cama de una única plaza. Ruki decía que así podrían dormir más _juntitos_ , y que podría joderlo poniéndole los pies fríos sobre las piernas del más alto, cuando este estuviera a punto de dormirse.

Akira no quería ir al concierto, porque había ahorrado para dos entradas. No le hallaba sentido ir a un concierto por su cuenta. No desde que él y Ruki se conocieron en medio de una tocata, y desde entonces que estaban juntos. Akira no podía concebir la idea de volver a ver una banda en vivo sin recordar la noche en que bailó —muy a su manera—, besó y se enamoró perdidamente de Ruki. Porque todas esas cosas del "amor a primera vista" se le hacían pendejadas de películas infantiles, hasta que lo vivió en carne propia y tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras.

Akira no quería ver esa serie de anime. Por fin había conseguido que Ruki aceptara leer un manga de principio a fin, y, además, logrando que al más bajo le gustara. Tanto así, que fue el mismo Ruki quien le mandó el enlace de la noticia de que iba a haber una versión animada del manga en unos meses más. Por primera vez, iban a ver un anime juntos, y aquello emocionaba de sobremanera a Akira. Pero la serie de doce capítulos había comenzado hace exactamente un mes. El mismo tiempo que se cumplía desde _ese día_ , desde que el cuerpo de Ruki había colapsado producto de un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

Cuando lo conoció, se percato de inmediato en las marcas de sus brazos. Algunas lucían recientes, con el relieve propio de quien abre la piel para liberar la sangre. Tatuajes hechos sin tinta, pero igual de permanentes. Algunas marcas también eran redondas e imperfectas, como los mismos trazos sobre el brazo del más bajo, sobreponiéndose unos sobre otros, como la espalda de quien es flagelado. Por mucho que Akira intentó llenar de momentos felices al chico de la mirada melancólica, las marcas seguían apareciendo de tanto en tanto. 

Ruki le dijo que no era su culpa. Que ninguna de las marcas que llevaba en su cuerpo, eran por su causa. Salvo las que adornaban con más frecuencia su cuello y sobresalientes clavículas. 

También había notado, y como no, su delgadez enfermiza. Cómo la ropa holgada escondía su quebradiza figura que el mismo Ruki era incapaz de reconocer. Tenía pequeños momentos de lucidez, iluminaciones en donde quedaba en evidencia lo deteriorado de su cuerpo. Como cuando intentaba comer más de un trozo de pizza en presencia del mayor, porque sabía que era una de sus comidas favoritas. De inmediato las náuseas aparecían, y debía correr al baño. Su estómago no soportaba una carga tan enorme para tan poco espacio. Ruki terminaba llorando de forma desconsolada, diciendo en voz alta, una y otra vez lo mucho que se odiaba. Lo mucho que quería ser un novio normal. Lo mucho que quería mejorar, pero que tal vez el daño ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Rodeándolo con sus brazos, Akira lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y darse una ducha. Si estaban solos en casa, aprovechaba de meterse en la bañera con él, tallar su espalda, piernas, brazos y cabeza. Ruki se dejaba hacer por el mayor. Cada vez que vomitaba, sentía que perdía no sólo lo ingerido, sino también un poquito más de las paupérrimas ganas de seguir viviendo. Eso no se lo decía a Akira, pero este podía reconocerlo en su silencio y mirada ensimismada.

A veces, Akira deseaba reducirse a tamaño microscópico, entrar por el oído de su novio y batallar a puño limpio con los demonios que tomaban el control de su cabeza. A veces deseaba ser un monstruoso neurotransmisor, lo suficientemente poderoso como para equilibrar todo el sistema nervioso de Ruki, haciéndolo sonreír dichoso y creer en sus cumplidos, en vez de sonreír apenado y decir "No es cierto". Porque, joder, ¡era cierto! Era cierto cuando le decía bello, hermoso, perfecto, guapo, sexy, talentoso, listo y todos los demás adjetivos que calzaban con el más bajo. Pero Akira medía poco menos de metro ochenta, y Ruki un metro sesenta y cinco, por lo que no podía hacer más que acompañarlo y aceptarlo en sus peores momentos.

Lo más triste de todo, era que Ruki había comenzado a mejorar. Había aceptado volver a comer de a poco, sin purgas intencionadas y autolesiones por la culpa. Había aceptado acudir a un nutricionista para elegir una dieta acorde a sus necesidades. Había aceptado incluso, que los viernes sería el día oficial de chatarra, en el que se echarían en la cama de alguno de los dos para maratonear películas o series, mientras se zampaban una pizza, comida china o una bolsa grande de papas fritas. El mismo Ruki propuso ese día, logrando que Akira lo atrapara en sus brazos hasta levantarlo del suelo y que su ojos se humedecieran por lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Comer comida chatarra no era precisamente algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso, pero para Akira era un motivo de festejo. Su novio al fin quería disfrutar de los placeres simples de la vida, dejando de lado los miedos, aunque fuera por un único día.

No había querido decírselo, pero sus mejillas estaban relativamente más rellenas y esponjosas. De seguro Ruki también lo había notado, pero para entonces no había visto nuevas cicatrices en sus delgados brazos, ni lo visto tardarse en exceso en el baño. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que siguiera vomitando cuando estaba solo, Akira quería confiar en el otro chico. Sin importar las veces que antes le prometió que dejaría de hacerlo, nunca dejaría de creer en él. Todo el mundo le daba la espalda a Ruki: sus padres, sus compañeros de clase, sus demás amigos e incluso los mismos terapeutas que insistían en no poder tratar sus problemas si de parte suya no había intenciones de cambiar.

Ruki se aferraba a su enfermedad con garras y dientes porque era el único aspecto de su vida en el que sentía que podía tener el control. Pero él nunca tuvo el control, siempre fue la puta figura de aquel esqueleto que no le soltaba jamás de la muñeca, mientras Akira tiraba de la otra para evitar que su novio muriera. Ruki se mantenía estoico, mirando cómo su novio desafiaba a la mismísima muerte disfrazada en bellas ropas y maquillada sobre la misma superficie pálida de su calavera. Y cuando Ruki decidió tirar también, ayudando al más alto para que la muerte lo dejara ir, esta le agarro del cuello, alzándolo consigo hasta que Ruki dejó de respirar.

Era una bomba de tiempo, Akira lo sabía y aún así siguió con él creyendo que entre ambos podrían desactivarla. Pero bastó un ligero sobre esfuerzo un día en que Ruki iba atrasado a su taller de pintura, para arrebatárselo. El jodido esqueleto le quitó a su novio, haciéndolo fallecer antes de poder cruzar los torniquetes del metro. Ruki murió rodeado de gente a su alrededor. Caras desconocidas que se lanzaron en su socorro cuando no había nada más que hacer. Los paramédicos que llegaron, intentaron revivirlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Su corazón colapsó frente a un montón de gente que no conocía, mientras lo único que podía pensar era en cómo no podría ver la serie, ir al concierto, y sobre todo, mudarse con Akira en unos meses más. Una parte egoísta de Ruki, deseaba haber muerto en brazos de su novio, siendo este lo último que sus ojos vieran antes de perder su brillo y volverse inertes, como el resto de su cuerpo. Pero la vida real era mucho menos poética: el hedor a vómito sólo era posible quitártelo con un baño, el saltarte comidas era un suplicio que te daba jaquecas y súbitos desmayos, los cortes ardían por días y la muerte te impedía decir adiós a quien más amabas. Dejando la Tierra como un jodido malagradecido.

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Ruki, y Akira fue a visitar a su ex suegra. Los padres de Ruki habían mantenido la habitación del chico tal como este la había dejado esa fatídica mañana antes de salir de su convulsionado hogar. Estaban esperando un tiempo prudente para deshacerse de sus cosas y seguir adelante, tal vez remodelando el dormitorio, transformándolo en una habitación para las visitas o un nuevo taller de costura para su madre. Para Akira era una medida horrible, pero al menos le dieron la opción de visitar el antiguo cuarto de Ruki para rescatar y conservar lo que quisiera. El resto, lo tirarían.

La última vez que Akira quiso llevarse todo lo que había en un lugar, fue cuando visitó el Museo de Nintendo en Osaka cuando niño. Se encerró en la habitación, dejando que todo los recuerdos de Ruki le embargaran. Sorpresivamente, no lloró. Había estado en más de una ocasión en dicho lugar tras la muerte de su novio, y había llorado hasta dormirse cada noche después de aquello. Ahora estaba en una especie de vacío constante, del cual no quería salir. Salir de aquel hoyo, implicaba caminar solo, soltando la mano de Ruki. Pero Ruki ya no estaba más vivo, y Akira llevaba para todos lados el cadáver del recuerdo de su novio consigo. Era como si arrastrara el cuerpo del chico, nunca habiendo soltado su muñeca. La misma que trató durante años de tirar para que la muerte no se lo llevara, inútilmente.

Discos, ropa, pinturas, libretas, peluches, pósters, cartas... Y una pesa. La maldita pesa que no importaba cuantas veces escondiera, siempre volvía a aparecer en la habitación del más bajo. Se subió a ella, como intentando calzarse los zapatos de su novio. Había bajado considerablemente de peso desde que Ruki se fue, pero no le importaba. A Ruki sí le hubiese importado, pero a él no. A Akira ya nada le importaba, francamente.

Se quedó otro rato, echado en la cama que tantas veces habían usado para tener sexo. Sexo ruidoso, sexo rudo, sexo a escondidas, sexo romántico, sexo de reconciliación, de buenos días, de buenas noches, de aniversario y de "te extrañé". De haber sabido que la última vez que tuvieron sexo, iba a ser la última, se habría esmerado más. Aunque ahora cada pequeña cosa que hizo en su relación con Ruki, se le hacía insuficiente.

Akira vivía en un constante _debí_. "Debí acompañarlo esa tarde a su taller", "debí insistir en que volviera a hacerse un chequeo médico", "debí haberle dicho cuánto lo amaba más veces", "debí haberlo besado por más tiempo".

"No debí dejar que muriera".

Guardó en su bolso de viaje todas aquellas cosas que era necesarias conservar de Ruki. Las fotografías en _polaroid_ y de _purikura_ que tenían juntos. Su pequeña colección de discos, que cuando se mudaran juntos, uniría junto a la suya. Sólo dejó un disco afuera: el homónimo de Placebo. Había una canción que Ruki siempre se saltaba porque lograba descomponerlo demasiado. No importaba lo mucho que estuvieran tranquilamente disfrutando de canciones como "Teenage Angst" o "Nancy Boy", cuando "I Know" hacía su entrada con su depresiva guitarra y extraño uso de didgeridoo, Ruki le cambiaba de inmediato. Hasta la fecha, Akira nunca se interesó por Placebo. No era su estilo, y la voz de Molko le desagradaba, mas, nunca impidió a Ruki oírlos en su presencia, pues sabía que era una de sus bandas favoritas.

Akira hizo lo que Ruki jamás hacía: dejar que el disco corriera de principio a fin en la antigua radio del menor. Seis canciones que le hicieron querer encender un cigarrillo mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaron en esas cuatro paredes. Abrió la ventana y se entregó al vicio que Ruki había inculcado en él. El chico era una jodida mala influencia. Con él probó el alcohol, el cigarro y hasta la hierba. Por ahora sólo estaba a base de tabaco, ya que cada vez que fumaba hierba, se malviajaba y terminaba hecho un desastre. Si es que era posible ser _aún más desastroso_.

Dejó la canción sonar y se le hacía algo melancólica. No le sorprendía de parte de Placebo. Sin embargo, tan pronto llegó al coro y escuchó la voz aguda y nasal de Molko recordándole que por mucho que corriera, el pasado siempre lo iba a atrapar, sintió su cerebro congelarse. El pasado, los vómitos ahogados, los cortes, las lágrimas, los abrazos, los besos, los orgasmos, las sonrisas, los conciertos, las canciones dedicadas, los proyectos juntos, las cartas, los te amo y la muerte, llevándose a Ruki para siempre después de haberle hecho creer que por fin lo iba a soltar.

Con un cigarrillo a medio consumir entre sus dedos, su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse hasta componer la misma expresión que tuvo durante todo el funeral de Ruki. Todo su velatorio y las semanas siguientes. A esas alturas, Akira creyó que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que dar, pero estaba equivocado. Creyó, ingenuamente que podría vivir con ese dolor pausado en su corazón. Sin volver a sentir mayores matices emocionales, ubicándose en una neutralidad constante. Pero Ruki siempre le dijo que era un bebé llorón y que estaba bien, que no quería que eso cambiara de él. Que era bueno, guapo y que lo había salvado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Akira sintió que no había salvado a nadie, y ahora, ni siquiera podía salvarse a sí mismo de la muerte que le había agarrado del tobillo. Akira sostenía el cadáver de Ruki, y la muerte, que ahora lucía mucho más espeluznante que la muerte con la que Ruki coqueteaba constantemente, esperaba a que Akira también se dejara caer por su cuenta.

Tal vez Akira si lo hiciera. Después de todo, seguía doliendo. Y estaba seguro de que seguiría haciéndolo por el resto de sus días.


End file.
